


Now and Forever

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aging, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish I could catch up with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> A short fic my good friend salmon_pink on her birthday. Happy birthday, babe! Hope you enjoy this one! <3

“You’re cranky,” Lydia said, draping her arms over Malia’s tense shoulders from behind.

Malia shrugged Lydia off, but her heart wasn’t in it.  She looked in Lydia’s vanity mirror at her smooth face and soft hair, the ageless sheen of her skin.  “I wish I could catch up with you.”

Lydia slid in front of Malia and fell easily into her lap.  She pressed their cheeks together, looking at their faces side-by-side in the mirror.  “I don’t know, I’m sort of digging this cougar thing I’ve got going on now.”  Lydia’s fortieth birthday had just passed, celebrated with a huge party and the entire pack, of course.  Lydia treated every single birthday like a national holiday.  She looked amazing, of course—mile long legs, high fashion, perfect hair.

She was forty years old and Malia was forty years old, but while Lydia _looked_ forty, Malia still looked sixteen.

Malia snorted out a laugh, but her eyes were sad.  “I always thought you’d stop sometime.  Like us, you know?”  She twined her fingers through Lydia’s.  “I want to grow super old with you, Lydia.  I don’t want to be alone.  Not again.”

Lydia looked into Malia’s eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  “I did stop, sweetie.”

Malia raised an eyebrow, but stilled when she realized Lydia was serious.  “When?”

“At least five years ago,” Lydia said, draping her arms around Malia.  “I can just tell.  A woman can always tell.”  Her period stopped, her back-aches went away, her vision cleared.  It wasn’t dramatic but it was there; she just _knew_.

Malia rubbed her eyes with the back of her wrist, desperately trying to look like she wasn’t elated by the news.  “God, _forever_.  Do we get to have a forever?”

“Knowing our line of work and our alpha, probably not,” Lydia said dryly.  She tucked her thumb under Malia’s chin and lifted her mouth for a kiss, which Malia returned with vigor.  “But we have a now.  And I want that now with _you._ ”

“Now and forever,” Malia murmured against Lydia’s lips, pulling her in close.


End file.
